


Doppia dichiarazione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Noi siamo Venom [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alle volte ha ragione il detto: chi disprezza compra.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “In Vino Veritas” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 567.★ Prompt/Traccia: 16. Durante una festa, A si ubriaca e si dichiara a B, ma il giorno dopo non ricorda niente.





	Doppia dichiarazione

Doppia dichiarazione

_Peter strinse con forza il bicchiere che teneva in mano e abbassò lo sguardo, osservando il vomito sulle sue scarpe._

_“Flash…” disse lapidario._

_Thompson rialzò il capo a fatica e boccheggiò._

_“_ Sppiarker _…” biascicò. Si pulì la bocca sporca di rigurgito con il dorso della mano e se la passò sulla maglietta, sporcando il numero che vi era di sopra._

_“Sapevo che non sarei mai dovuto venire alla tua festa di compleanno. Non cambierai mai, vero? Diventare l’Agente Venom non ti ha cambiato” disse Peter. Scosse il capo e si allontanò._

_Flash lo afferrò per un braccio e lo strattonò._

_“Flash, lasciami, sei ubriaco” disse secco._

_“Parker, io ti amo” biascicò Thompson. Cercò di baciarlo, Peter si divincolò dalla presa e si liberò, schivando il bacio._

_“Mi correggo, l’alcool ti sta facendo proprio sragionare” disse._

_Flash negò con il capo e scivolò con il piede nel suo vomito, gridando. Peter lo spinse facendolo cadere pesantemente sul divano._

_< Mi tocca salvarlo persino da se stesso  > pensò._

_“N-no! Ho capito che mi piaci, Spiderman. Io ti stimo come super-eroe, ma ti amo come persona._

_Ti bulleggiavo perché ti ho sempre voluto. Anche quando eri un nerd con gli occhiali” biascicò Flash._

_Peter si massaggiò il collo._

_“Dormici su, ti riporto a casa. La festa per te è finita” disse, aiutandolo a rialzarsi._

_Flash gli si abbandonò contro, lasciando che l’altro lo trascinasse via, avvolgendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle._

_“Ne riparliamo domani” concluse Peter._

 

Peter incrociò le braccia al petto sottile, su cui svettavano i suoi muscoli definiti.

Flash si grattò la testa, scompigliando i capelli biondi e facendo ondeggiare la ciocca di capelli biondi.

“Mi stai dicendo che mi hai riportato tu a casa ieri?” domandò.

“Già. Alla festa hai alzato il gomito. Squirrel girl mi ha raccontato che hai bevuto più di una decina di bicchieri di spumante” rispose Parker.

Flash si grattò il naso e scrollò le spalle massicce.

“Non mi ricordo niente di ieri” ammise.

“Niente di niente? Nemmeno la tua dichiarazione?” chiese Peter.

< Molto comodo, ma non saprei se per me o per lui > pensò.

Flash assottigliò le sopracciglia dorate.

“Mi sarei dichiarato con chi?” chiese.

Parker gli diede un paio di pacche sulle spalle.

“Niente, sparlavi di una ragazza. Ci si vede alla base dello S.H.I.E.L.D. più tardi” disse. Si voltò e si allontanò.

“Aspetta! Ieri non ero in me, a me non piace nessuna ragazza!” gridò Flash.

Peter si fermò sulla porta e si voltò, grattandosi la fronte.

“Allora chi ti piace?” chiese.

Flash serrò i pugni e deglutì, impallidendo.

“Senti, probabilmente ho detto cose che non pensavo anche a causa di Venom. Quel simbionte alle volte cerca di prendere un po’ il controllo quando sono in una situazione di svantaggio o psicologicamente precaria.

So con certezza che non mi piace nessuna ragazza perché mi piace un ragazzo” disse.

Peter sgranò gli occhi.

< Non dirmi che si sta dichiarando di nuovo! Allora era vero > pensò.

“Qualcuno che conosco?” chiese, mentre il battito cardiaco gli accelerava.

“Tu” esalò Flash. Si nascose il viso tra le mani e arrossì. “Dannato imbarazzato” si lamentò.

Peter lo raggiunse e si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, togliendogli le mani dal viso.

“Sai, Flash, non avrei mai pensato di dirlo, ma non sei male” disse. Gli posò un bacio a fior di labbra e Thompson fece una risatina di gioia, assumendo un’espressione ebete.


End file.
